The missing part of me
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: Songfic to "If I never knew you" By Jon Secada & Shanice. Scabior and Emma finally tell each other how they feel. Mostly fluff. You have been warned.


**The missing part of me**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_I will never own Scabior__ or the song! D: Emma is my only property._

**AN: This was just begging to be written xD ****So please don't kill me D:**

(SCABIOR)

My heartbeat quickened as Emma's calm breath hit my cheek. She'd been staring at me intently for the past 2 minutes, although I had no idea why. "You okay, Scabior?" I nodded.

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

She leaned into my chest and listened to my heart. "Your heartbeat is so fast…" She whispered slowly. "Are you sure you are okay?" I cupped her face and kissed her forehead, whispering: "I am perfect, angel. I have never been better."

_And if I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me_

I twirled her hair between my fingers. Just having her here with me was more intoxicating than smelling someone's perfume. She pressed a hand to my chest, and I buried my face in her hair. The mixed smell of lemon and raspberry attacked my nostrils, and my eyes fluttered shut. "I'm glad you're here with me, darling." She smiled and put her arms around me.

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes_

_So dry your eyes_

"Do you think we'll have to leave each other soon?" Her voice was shaking with emotion. "No, I'll never leave you. I will stay by your side, even if You-Know-Who decides to pay us a visit." She gave me a weak smile, but it faded faster than a breeze. "We're going to make it through this, Emma. I promise."

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

Our fingers tangled, not a word was uttered. Time passed, but we were completely oblivious to it. "I hope Harry gets his finger out soon and find those things he's supposed to be looking for." She spoke to herself. "So that you and I can spend the eternity together?" She grinned and kissed my cheek.

(EMMA)

_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

He smiled as I crept into his arms. A smile spread on my face as he ruffled my hair. His eyes shone with a strange glow. Oh how I loved those eyes, they reminded me of the stormy sea close to our cabin on the coast. "Thank you angel. Thank you for doing this to me." We looked at the other for a second; the magic between us was unmistakable.

_I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

He picked me up and carried me to the bed, putting me down like I was a porcelain doll. I looked at him, absolutely lost in that beautiful face of his. Why couldn't we just spend the rest of our lives here?

(BOTH POVS)

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is saying we were right_

There was a silence between us, I dreaded to break it. It was like the war didn't exist, all that mattered was him and me. His arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer, his chest rubbing against mine. "Right now, I actually don't regret becoming a snatcher." He said with a gentle smile on his face. "Why's that?" I was dumbstruck. "It lead me to you. If I hadn't captured you that night, I would have been a sadder man."

_Oh if I never knew you_

_There's no moment I regret_

_If I never felt this love_

_Since the moment that we met_

_I would have no inkling of_

_If our time has gone too fast_

_How precious life can be…_

_I've lived at last…_

She closed her eyes as I kissed her earlobe, continuing to her jaw. "Sc-Scabior, please stop." I withdrew immediately, a bang of sorrow erupted in my chest. "I want you closer to me." Her hands on my back were like fire to my nerves. "I don't want to go back to the world. ever." Neither did I.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd turn the darkness into light_

_And still my heart is saying we were right_

_We were right_

How could the world accept this? I was a newly graduated Hogwarts-student; he was an escaped convict from Azkaban. My parents would disown me, not to mention that my friends would shun me like the plague. But as I stared into Scabior's eyes, I knew what I had to do. We were lost without each other; a forced parting would be the death of us both.

_And if I never knew you_

_If I never knew you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Empty as the sky_

_Never knowing why_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

I would stay by her side forever. Nothing would part us, not even You-Know-Who. Our noses touched, and she giggled a little. "My angel." I brought my lips upon hers, savouring the taste of her. I crawled on top of her, our gazes locked at each other. She kissed me with such tenderness; it made my head dizzy with delight. "I love you, Emma Lightstone. I will always be by your side, I will never leave you."

"And I love you, my wonderful, wonderful Scabior. You've saved me in ways I did not realize existed; my place is by your side. Forever and always."

**This was actually never supposed to see the light of day D: ****Inspiration by "If I never knew you" from the Pocahontas Sountrack.**


End file.
